


City of Gold

by rexlover180



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 5, Gen, Road to El Dorado AU, Voltron Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexlover180/pseuds/rexlover180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coran walked calmly through the familiar castle, going over the list of things he’d made earlier that listed everything he had to do that day. Being royal advisor was certainly a very difficult job, not that he minded, of course. He absolutely loved every second of it, but still...<br/>First thing’s first, though, he had to check by a certain room. Under normal circumstances, it was normally empty, void of any person aside from maybe a few priests and the usual shrines. It in itself was a shrine for the Gods, but recently they had been blessed by a visit from those very same Gods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> (This is coming from a Road to El Dorado AU I wanna make eventually but probably don’t have the time for, but yeah!)

Voltron Week 2015

Day 5 Relationships (Platonic/Romantic)

City of Gold

Coran walked calmly through the familiar castle, going over the list of things he’d made earlier that listed everything he had to do that day. Being royal advisor was certainly a very difficult job, not that he minded, of course. He absolutely loved every second of it, but still...

First thing’s first, though, he had to check by a certain room. Under normal circumstances, it was normally empty, void of any person aside from maybe a few priests and the usual shrines. It in itself was a shrine for the Gods, but recently they had been blessed by a visit from those very same Gods.

Coran slowly opened the door, knowing just what to expect at such an early hour, especially considering how many times he’d done this in the week they were there. Everyone inside was asleep. The four Gods and Shiro were all lounging together on the floor, where countless blankets, pillows, matts, and bedrolls had been placed. It was only natural the Gods would stay with their shrines, but what was definitely unexpected was Shiro’s involvement with them.

Ever since his mysterious disappearance with the high priest and his sudden reappearance, he hadn’t been acting the same. He was more withdrawn than usual, didn’t like talking, never stayed around long for meals. Even with how hard the princess was working to try and help him return to normal, nothing worked particularly well. But now? It appeared these Gods had been given plenty of blessings by just being around.

Shiro was lying in the middle of the mess, lying on his back and in a deep, restful sleep. On his right side were the Gods who went by the names Keith and Lance, on his left were the Gods Pidge and Hunk. It was almost like they were meant to be together, the five of them. Just like this.

Even though Keith and Lance seemed to bicker a lot, when it came down to it they could defend each other against anything (including some comments from the other Gods). Pidge seemed to be the smartest in the group, but despite that she wasn’t even the voice of reason. She could get into just as much trouble as the rest of them and even Hunk couldn’t control her. No, it was Shiro that seemed to reign in the Gods and their quarreling personalities. When no one else in Altea was brave enough to step in, Shiro seemed to hold no fear of being smited by the power of the Gods. And the Gods seemed to respect him for that, something equally as endearing.

Coran watched with a small smile as Keith turned slowly, curling a bit more into Shiro than he already was. Pidge was already clinging to his arm while Lance and Hunk seemed content resting their heads on his legs. For now, they didn’t need to be disturbed, so Coran was fine with closing the door and continuing on his way.

Naturally, he could guess that this group of young adults were not Gods, but he wasn’t about to crush the dreams of everyone else in the city and the princess herself. It was easy enough to guess; while Gods definitely were not perfect, these were just humans, prone to making many, many mistakes. But it was admirable and Coran honestly thought that their appearance could only do good things for his city.

Already, the princess was lighter, more willing than ever to do what was needed. Ever since the untimely death of her father, she had become rather distant and had been drifting from her duties to her people. While she still felt more than enough love for her city, she couldn’t bring herself to take her father’s place, never thought she could. But now? With the Gods around to encourage her, she was getting more work done than Coran even thought possible. She needed the Gods, it seemed, so Coran really hoped that they would stay much longer than they planned.

It still seemed like they were continuing with their plan on leaving in just a few days time, which was exactly why Coran might have been…subtly slowing down the progress on the ship they needed to leave. That happened to be about five of the things of Coran’s list of things to do that day…

He shrugged as he continued on his way. No doubt, the princess was already awake and would rouse the Gods in due time, but for now Coran would let them sleep. They weren’t immortal, after all, they needed their rest.


End file.
